Ten Things
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de PeculiarMaleficent] "Il y a dix choses que je n'ai pas été capable de te dire quand tu étais là. Quand il y avait un nous. S'il y a déjà eu un nous. Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te retenir. Je suis désolée te d'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. Tu l'es. Je t'aime."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Nous voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction, SwanQueen Of Course ! :D**

**Tout d'abord, nous remercions l'auteur : PeculiarMaleficient pour nous avoir permit de traduire cette magnifique fanfiction. **

**Cette histoire est à la base un One Shot, mais pour faire durer le suspens, nous avons décidée de le couper en plusieurs parties ;) **

**Nous espérons que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre dans cette nouvelle traduction et de nous faire part de vos avis qui comptent beaucoup pour nous ! **

**Diclaimer : L'histoire ne nous appartient pas, de même que la série Once Upon A Time. Seule la traduction est à nous.**

**Voilà, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !**

Ten Things

Encore trente minutes et elle serait là.

Encore trente minutes et elle pourrait voir son fils et Regina.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté la petite ville de Storybrook. Deux ans qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas battue. Pourquoi elle n'as pas essayé de faire changer d'avis Regina et de lui montrer à quel point elle était à la hauteur.

Mais les choses ont changées maintenant. C'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait murmuré qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison et d'être avec la famille qu'elle avait toujours rêver d'avoir.

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures quarante et elle se sentait anxieuse, ses mains moites sur le volant alors qu'elle regardait la route.

Quand elle vit le panneau « Welcome To Storybrook » elle se sentit soulagée. Au moins elle était encore capable de passer la barrière invisible qui cachait la ville aux yeux du monde extérieur.

L'extérieur... La mauvaise réalité de la vie.

La première chose qu'elle nota une fois entrée dans la ville fut le silence. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit et c'était limite flippant. D'habitude, on pouvait entendre le chant des crickets à cette heure de la nuit.

Elle se sentait comme dans un film d'horreur,s'imaginant qu'une une bête pourrait apparaître à tout moment pour la tuer. Emma se mit à rire à cette pensée. Après tout elle avait déjà eu affaire à un dragon et même à un géant et maintenant elle se sentait comme une enfant qui a peur de la tranquillité de la vile.

Oui, le silence l'avait surprise la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, mais cette fois c'était différent.

Elle se déporta sur le côté de la route et regarda l'horloge de la ville par la fenêtre. Minuit.

Elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'être dans cette ville fantôme qu'elle appelait « Maison ». Elle haussa les épaules et descendit de sa voiture. Le crissement de la porte fut le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre autour de Mifflint Street.

Emma grimaça à ce son. Elle avait vraiment besoin de changer cette portière.

Au moment où elle allait toquer à la porte de l'immense manoir, un bruit strident de hurlement se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit.

« C'est son 39ème jour de pleurs. » Commenta une voix presque virile dans son dos. Emma sursauta et des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se retourna et fut accueillie par un jeune homme : son fils.

« Henry ! » Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Le revoir lui faisait penser aux deux années qu'elle avait manquées.

Il était maintenant âgé de 17 ans et était pratiquement un homme avec sa voix grave. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon de 15 ans qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre dans ses bras.

Elle desserra son étreinte quand elle se souvint qu'il lui avait parlé de quelqu'un qui pleurait.

« Attend, qui est en train de pleurer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ruby, c'est sa 39ème nuit. »

« 39ème nuit de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intriguée par ce que son fils lui racontait.

« Pour commencer, rentrons » Répliqua Henry en ouvrant la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une chaleur entoura Emma dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Où est ta mère ? » Demanda-t-elle. En plus du silence qui régnait, elle remarqua également que la maison était vide.

Emma savait que si Henry rentrait tard, Regina serait toujours là en train de l'attendre.

« Elle n'est pas là » Répondit finalement Henry.

Emma n'avait pas pu ignorer la tristesse dans le ton de sa voix.

Est-ce que Regina avait laissé Henry parce qu 'elle avait su qu'elle viendrait ? Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Emma voulait la reconquérir et elle n'était même pas là.

Henry se déplaça vers une petite table basse en verre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant..

« Maman m'a demandé de te donner ça. » Dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la façon dont le papier était plié. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Regina, elle qui était toujours très soignée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

« Elle n'était pas en mesure de le plier correctement quand elle est partit... » Dit Henry, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Je serais dans ma chambre. Celle de maman est ouverte si tu veux aller lire tranquillement. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi. » Continua-t-il avant de laisser Emma qui regardait toujours la lettre qui lui avait été remise.

Alors Regina lui avait vraiment laissé ce mot ? Son prénom écrit à la main fut une raison de plus de croire que c'était vrai.

Malgré tout, elle décida de monter à l'étage. Elle localisa bien vite la chambre de Regina et ouvrit la porte. De nouveau, elle sentit une étrange chaleur l'engloutir. C'était comme si quelqu'un guidait ses pas vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur le côté qu'occupait habituellement la brune. Elle posa ensuite la lettre sur la table de chevet avant de s'installer confortablement.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre la lettre et de la déplier. Elle était datée de plus d'un mois...

**TO BE CONTINED...**

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Toute l'histoire est déjà traduite, il ne nous manque plus qu'à l'écrire au propre et de corriger certaines choses. Vous devez aussi savoir que nous sommes pas mal occupées puisque nous avons toute les deux commencée nos formations. (Allez voir notre profil si vous ne savez pas de quoi nous parlons et venez nous rejoindre sur Twitter où nous sommes assez présentes ). **

**Cependant, pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez la suite !**

**Vous pouvez aussi nous laisser une petite review, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir ! :D **

**On vous fait plein de bisous en attendant vos retours :D On vous aime !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc la deuxième partie de cette fanficton, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

**Diclaimer : L'histoire ne nous appartient pas, de même que la série Once Upon A Time. Seule la traduction est à nous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Elle laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre la lettre et de la déplier. Elle était datée de plus d'un mois..._

_**« Miss Swan,**_

Emma sourit au terme qu'avait employé Regina pour la nommer. Elles avaient cessaient d'utiliser le nom de l'autre quand elle furent en mesure de se mettre d'accord sur leur couple après le Neverland.

_**Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas été capable de te dire. Des choses que j'aurais dû te dire avant que nos chemins ne se séparent. Peut-être...Peut-être que si j'avais eu le courage de te dire ce que je m'apprête à t'avouer, tout aurait été différent.**_

_**Cependant, je sais que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire de cette lettre mais je sais que j'aurais eu des regrets si tu n'avais pas su la vérité.**_

_**Il y a dix choses que j'aurais aimé te dire lorsque tu étais encore là. Quand il y avait un nous. Si il y a déjà eu un nous.**_

_**1) Le jour où tu as ramené Henry à la vie, quand tu as brisé la malédiction que j'avais lancée, je n'ai pas voulu te dire que lorsque nous avions fait connaissance, j'avais peur que tu ne change d'avis ou que tu ai des doutes sur une possible amitié entre nous. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus que de l'amitié, la peur avait pris le dessus.**_

Emma pouvait revoir Regina, levant les yeux aux ciel en rejetant cette idée.

_**2) Je ne t'ai jamais réellement détestée. Je te voulais rien que pour moi. Tu étais un défi. Tu me faisais garder les pieds sur Terre et tu me poussais toujours à faire des choses passionnantes. Lorsque tu m'avais provoquée en coupant une branche de mon pommier, j'ai réalisé à quel point il est important que l'on se batte pour les choses que l'on aime.**_

_**3) Tu es ma Sauveuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre même si on parlait souvent de toutes les fois où on s'est sauvé la vie mutuellement et tu me regardais avec cet air béat. Grâce à toi, je n'ai pas été tuée par les habitants en colère ou par le Docteur Whale. Grâce à toi je suis toujours en vie malgré toute la pagaille que j'ai pu causer. Je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.**_

Emma repensa au temps où elle avait sauvé Regina et secoua la tête en revoyant l'expression d'incrédulité et d'agacement qui était apparu sur le visage de la mairesse. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

_**4) J'ai gardé tous les petits mots que tu as laissé chez nous.**_

Un immense bonheur grandit dans son estomac. Elle avait écrit « chez nous ». Elle éclata de rire en lisant les lignes qui suivaient.

_**J'ai même gardé l'ennuyeux post-it où tu avais dessiné un renard censé représenter Robin Hood. **_

Emma se rappela la fois où elle lui avait fait regarder la version Disney de Robin des Bois. Elle avait tellement rigolé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il sentait la forêt. La brune n'avait pas compris sur le moment mais avait ensuite eu un air dégoûté. Après ça, Emma avait dessiné un renard sur un post-it, même s'il ressemblait plus à un suricate et avait rajouté une bulle où elle avait écrit : Hey ! Je m'appelle Robin et je sens comme la forêt.

Que de bons souvenirs...

_**5) Je ne t'ai pas répondu quand tu m'as dis tu m'aimais parce que j'étais terrifiée. A chaque fois que je tombe amoureuse, je fini toujours par souffrir et j'avais peur de te perdre. Mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.**_

Emma se rappellerait toujours la fois où Regina n'avait rien dit quand elle avait enfin eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était comme si elle s'était prit une gifle en plein visage lorsque la brune lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Toute sa vie elle voulait être acceptée, mais d'entendre les paroles de la femme qu'elle désirait, la femme qu'elle avait protégée au péril de sa propre vie, la femme qui lui avait pris son cœur, c'était tellement douloureux. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de partir loin de Storybrook.

Emma réalisa qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et mouiller le papier. Elle remarqua d'autre traces, plus anciennes. Regina avait dû pleurer en écrivant la lettre.

_**6) Ton cœur n'était pas le seul à s'être brisé quand tu es partit.**_

_**7) Le jour où tu es partit, je me suis fait une promesse. Celle de courir vers toi si tu revenais et de te dire toute la vérité. Mais tu n'est jamais revenue, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.**_

Emma se souvint vivement de cette époque. Au moment de monter dans sa voiture, elle s'était retournée mais Regina avait déjà refermé la porte du manoir.

_**8) J'étais malade alors je t'ai rejeté. Le jour où tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais était le jour où j'avais reçu les résultats de mon test. Je t'avais dis que je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée et que j'avais des difficultés à respirer. Les médecins ont découvert que j'avais un trou au cœur mais cette fois ce n'était pas lié à la malédiction. Le docteur m'as dit que si je ne trouvais pas très vite un donneur, je ne vivrais pas longtemps. Je me suis donc acharnée à chercher en priant pour trouver un nouveau cœur. Et je l'ai trouvé. J'étais sur le point de t'en parler mais j'ai réalisé que je voulais être en bonne santé si tu m'acceptais de nouveau dans ta vie. Mais deux ans après, j'ai eu une crise cardiaque. Mon cœur était de nouveau malade. J'ai demandé à Henry de ne rien te dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois aussi faible. Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes seulement parce que tu avais pitié de moi.**_

« Non... Non... » murmura Emma.

Son cœur se serra, la culpabilité s'installant en elle. Elle avait été loin de Regina pendant si longtemps. Si seulement elle était revenue, elle aurait montré à la brune à quel point elle était à la hauteur. 

Emma se mit à pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait eu pitié de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait envie de crier et de frapper dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour laisser ressortir toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait maintenant.

_**9) Quand on parlait de réincarnation, tu m'avais dis que tu serais quelque chose que j'aimais et que de cette façon, on pourrait toujours être ensemble. Je t'avais dis que je voulais être le vent. Mais au moment où tu lis cette lettre, je dois déjà l'être.**_

Emma ne pouvait plus lire. Elle essayait de se concentrer mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Elle espérait que Regina soit encore là, à l'attendre. Elle voulait tellement que la brune lui revienne. En chair et en os. Emma essuya ses larmes et se coucha en position fœtale. C'était comme si le monde se moquait d'elle,comme si elle était victime d'une mauvaise blague. Elle avait fermé les yeux, espérant sans doute que tout cela n'ai été qu'un horrible cauchemar quand elle sentit une odeur de pomme et de cannelle envahir la pièce.

**Voilà, le chapitre est fini, on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la troisième et dernière partie. Laissez une petite review, ça nous ferait très plaisir. Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Merci à vous pour toute vos review, vos follow et vos mises en favoris , ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

_Elle avait fermé les yeux, espérant sans doute que tout cela n'ai été qu'un horrible cauchemar quand elle sentit une odeur de pomme et de cannelle envahir la pièce._

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

Emma resta dans la même position pendant un moment avant de réaliser que la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Elle se redressa et regarda son fils. Henry se dit rien s'avança et prit sa mère dans ses bras espérant lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Emma sentit de nouveau un souffle chaud contre sa peau et la porte se ferma doucement. Elle voulait tant que Regina soit là, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle sentit la colère s'immiscer en elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu si injuste ?! » Cria-t-elle, espérant une réponse. Elle sanglota un peu plus contre le torse d'Henry avant de se détacher.

Emma récupéra lentement le papier froissé resté sur la table de chevet. Regina voulait qu'elle lise le reste de la lettre. Elle allait reprendre sa lecture mais vit qu'il n'y avait pas de suite.

« Henry ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Où est le reste de la lettre ? » Continua-t-elle.

Il la regarda un moment, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Elle m'a dit que je devrais te donner la lettre une fois que tu serais revenue. C'était comme si elle savait que tu reviendrais un jour. Elle n'était pas en mesure de la terminer. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle la finirait après avoir dormit un peu. Elle était tellement fatiguée et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Et...Et elle ne s'est jamais réveillée... » Dit-il avant de fondre en larme.

Emma se rappela du même petit garçon de 10 ans qui l'avait supplié de rester la première fois qu'elle avait voulu quitter Storybrook. Les sanglots d'Henry se calmèrent mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour la blonde qui laissa les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Harassés par la tristesse, ils s'endormirent en pensant à Regina.

Un cauchemar réveilla Emma au milieu de la nuit. Elle voyait Regina lui dire de partir mais Emma revenait vers la brune. Elle essayait de la prendre dans ses bras, mais n'y arrivait jamais. Regina disparaissait et elle entendait sa voix au loin.

Emma tenta d'appeler Regina sur son téléphone. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue, mais elle voulait juste entendre sa voix ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la femme qu'elle aimait soit partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

« Ici Regina Mills, laissez un message et je vous rappellerais »

« Regina, tu me manque. J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi... » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La voix de Regina lui rappela tous les moments qu'elles avaient partagés ensemble et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la vie sans la brune à ses côtés. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui prouver à quel point leur relation était spéciale.

« Tu me manques Regina, reviens, je t'en prie. » Dit-elle encore une fois.

Au 40éme jour, on raconte que l'âme d'une personne morte quitte la Terre. C'était un vieux proverbe qu'Emma n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent.

Il était minuit quand Ruby cria de nouveau. Elle pouvait l'entendre hurler du manoir. Henry avait expliqué à Emma que Regina s'était rapprochée de Ruby avant de partir. Ruby n'a jamais accepté qu'une de ses plus proches amies parte si vite. Elle était devenue l'apprentie de Regina et l'avait considérée comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Emma était en colère. En colère contre Ruby d'abord, pour avoir été aux côtés de Regina jusqu'à la fin, puis contre Regina, pour les avoir abandonnés, elle et Henry.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tout le monde est en deuil parce que tu n'es plus parmi nous ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste Regina ?! On aurait pu trouver un moyen de te sauver, ensemble ! Montre toi, maintenant ! Laisse moi juste... » Cria-t-elle.

« Laisse moi juste te dire au revoir... » sanglota Emma.

Le vent se fit sentir dans la chambre, créa un tourbillon puis s'arrêta. Emma regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été assez forte pour te retenir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dis que tu n'était pas à la hauteur. Tu l'es. Je t'aime et c'est la 10ème chose que je voulais que tu saches. Je t'aime Emma. » C'était la voix de Regina.

Emma se retourna. Elle était là. Avec son habituel regard et sa robe blanche.

« Tu es là... » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la brune.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » Répondit calmement Regina. « Saches que je serais toujours là, près de toi. Comme le vent. »

« Non... Reste je t'en supplie. Tu as dis que j'étais à la hauteur. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester ? » Sanglota Emma. Elle voulait seulement que Regina soit là.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir une dernière fois avant de partir. » Dit-elle en souriant timidement. Ce même sourire qu'elle lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne franchise les limites de la ville. Ce sourire qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Regina lui tourna le dos, signe qu'elle s'en allait.

« Regina, non !. » Cria Emma. La brune ne s'était pas retournée. « Ne part pas s'il te plaît. Je te suivrait si tu part. » Dit-elle déterminée.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi » Lui répondit Regina.

« Non, non.. »Répéta Emma. Elle détestait se montrer vulnérable, mais à cet instant précis,elle s'en fichait.

« Tu dois me laisser partir. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. Comment crois-tu que je puisses vivre si tu n'es plus là ? »

« Tu le dois. Ne sois pas triste à cause de moi. On se reverra bientôt. Un jour... Tu rencontrera une personne. Rappelle toi du vent, ce sera mon souffle. »

Emma se rapprocha de Regina et la serra contre elle. Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha et se pencha vers le visage de la brune pour capturer ses lèvres. Au moment où elle les toucha, Regina était partie et Emma pleura un peu plus, se demandant comment elle pourrait vivre sans Regina.

DEUX ANS PLUS TARD.

Emma avait décidé de quitter Storybrook avec Henry. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs de Regina et elle savait que si elle restait, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé avant d'emménager définitivement à Miami. Ils avaient vécus à Boston et à New-York mais même là, le souvenir de Regina était toujours présent.

Emma avait décroché un poste au commissariat. Un jour, alors qu'elle effectuait une patrouille de routine, un chauffard avait percuté l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle n'avait rien de sérieux mais elle avait tout de même décidé de consulter un médecin. Elle attendait dans la salle des urgences depuis presque une heure, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du médecin.

Elle en prit pleinement conscience quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Le contact lui sembla si familier qu'elle en frissonna. Elle leva les yeux et c'était comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Le docteur lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa peau, comme s'il lui disait qu'elle était là où elle devait être.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Eva Zambrano. »

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette traduction. Quelqu'un nous a laissé un commentaire en nous demandant de changer la fin mais l'histoire n'est pas à nous donc nous ne pouvons pas apporter de modifications. Cependant, nous allons demander la permission à l'auteur d'écrire une petite suite, si cela vous tente évidemment ! N'hésitait pas à nous le dire en commentaire car ce n'est pas la peine d'écrire une suite si personne n'en veut une ! Brefouille en tout cas, si nous avons des retours, on vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour une éventuelle suite sinon on vous dit à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfiction. Gros bisous à tous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Après permission de l'auteur, nous revoilà avec la suite que vous nous avez demandé.**

**Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine ne nous appartient pas, de même que la série Once Upon A Time. Seule la traduction des trois premiers chapitres et de cette suite est à nous.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !**

_« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Eva Zambrano. »_

Emma resta figée. Elle se mit à trembler en regardant la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle se releva d'un coup et balbutia :

« Em... Emma Swan » Dit-elle rapidement.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et la regarda pendant un instant.

« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais... On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrées ? »

« Euh.. Je...Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Oh, d'accord. Je vous propose de me suivre afin que je puisse vous examiner »

Emma acquiesça et la suivit. Elle s'installa sur la table d'auscultation et laissa Eva faire son travail.

« Tout me semble normal. Cependant, je vous recommande un repos total pendant quelques temps » Dit-elle une fois la consultation terminée.

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup »

Emma s'apprêtait à partir quand Eva la retient.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vous connais. Votre visage me semble très familier... »

« Pour être honnête, j'ai aussi l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontrée et j'avoue que ça me perturbe énormément. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai perdu et que j'aimais . »

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que... » Commença Eva.

« Oui ? » Demanda Emma.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que l'on pourrait se revoir ? »

« Je...Euh...Oui, pourquoi pas... » Répondit Emma après quelques minutes.

« Super. Quand est-ce que vous êtes libre ? »

« Eh bien, vu que vous m'avez prescrit un total repos, je dirais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. » Dit Emma en souriant.

« Très bien, alors on dit vendredi soir ? Je fini mon travail vers 18h, et le temps que je rentre chez moi pour me changer, je dirais vers 19h, je viendrais vous chercher. Est-ce que ça vous va ? » Demanda Eva.

« Oui, c'est parfait. Je vais vous écrire mon adresse » Emma la nota sur un petit bout de papier et le tendit à la jeune femme.

« Merci, alors à vendredi soir Miss Swan » Dit Eva en souriant.

Emma faillit s'étouffer. "Miss Swan ". La dernière personne qui l'avait appelée ainsi était Regina... Elle lui sourit et quitta le cabinet. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle et s'écroula de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se mit à penser à l'étrange rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. Et si Eva était la réincarnation de Regina ? Non, c'était impossible.

_« On se reverra bientôt. Un jour... Tu rencontrera une personne. Rappelle toi du vent, ce sera mon souffle. »_

Emma soupira et se leva pour aller cuisiner, Henry ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma fouillait son armoire. Vendredi était déjà là et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle hésitait entre quelque chose de chic et quelque chose d'un peu plus décontracté. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous officiel. La blonde soupira une énième fois. Elle regarda son portable. 18H00. Elle ne serait jamais prête à temps.

19H00. La sonnette retentit et Emma se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle resta bouge bée. Eva portait une jolie robe moulante bordeaux, une petite veste tailleur noir ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noirs également. Son rouge à lèvre rouge faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée et ses yeux cheveux bruns étaient détachés et légèrement bouclés Elle était tout simplement sublime.

« Bonsoir Emma. » Dit Eva. Elle détailla un instant la blonde avant de lui sourire. « Vous êtes superbe »

« Bonsoir... Je... Merci beaucoup, je vous retourne le compliment... »

Emma avait finalement opté pour une petite robe rouge avec des escarpins noirs. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un beau chignon et s'était maquillée pour l'occasion.

« Merci. Alors Miss Swan, où allons nous ? »

« Je connais un bar sympa pas très loin d'ici, on pourrait aller prendre un verre si ça vous dit »

« Oui très bien, allons-y »

Emma ferma sa porte et après cinq minutes de marche, elle arrivèrent au bar et s'assirent à une table.

« J'ai bien envie de prendre un verre de cidre et vous, vous prendrez quoi ? » Demanda Eva en souriant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma répondit enfin.

« Du Scotch s'il vous plaît »

Emma inspira un grand coup. Elle fut prise d'une étrange envie de partir, trop de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. D'abord le "Miss Swan " et maintenant le verre de cidre.

Eva revint quelques minutes plus tard, posa les verres sur la table et s'assit en face d'Emma. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Parlez-moi un peu de vous Miss Swan. » Demanda Eva afin d'engager la conversation.

La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir ? »

« Ce que vous voulez bien partager avec moi. »

« Et si vous me posiez des questions ? »

« D'accord. Hum... Est-ce que vous avez toujours vécu ici ? »

« Non, j'ai emménagé à Miami avec mon fils il y a seulement deux ans. »

« Oh vous avez un fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Henry, il a 19 ans et est rentré il y a peu à l'université. »

« Vous devez être très fière de lui. » Dit Eva en souriant.

« Absolument. » Répondit Emma en souriant timidement. « Et vous, vous avez toujours habitée à Miami ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Et vous avez de la famille dans le coin ? »

« Non, j'ai... J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance... »

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander ça ...»

« Non, ça va ne vous en faites pas. Il y a presque neuf ans, j'ai retrouvé mes parents... grâce à mon fils. »

« Grâce à votre fils ? » Demanda Eva en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui. » Emma regarda sa montre. 19H30 « Dites-moi, ça vous dirais d'aller dîner ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup » Lui répondit Eva en souriant.

Emma partit payer leurs verres puis elles sortirent du bar pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant. Elles s'installèrent à une table, à l'écart et à l'abri des regards et un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

SQ SQ SQ SQ

Une fois le repas fini, Eva raccompagna Emma jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée » Commença Emma.

« Oui, moi aussi Miss Swan. »

Emma lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. »

Eva resta silence pendant un instant et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. Elle sentit Emma frissonner jusqu'à ce que celle-ci reprenne la parole.

« Vous voulez rentrez prendre un dernier verre ? »

« Oui, volontiers »

Emma lui sourit et ouvrit la porte. Eva s'installa sur le canapé et Emma vint la rejoindre avec une bouteille de vin. Elle en remplit deux verres et en tendit un à la brune.

« Merci. Votre fils n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est partit chez un ami passer le week-end. »

Emma posa son verre sur la table basse et se tourna ensuite vers Eva. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant que la blonde ne se penche pour capturer rapidement ses lèvres et elle sentit un souffle chaud envahir son corps. Elles se séparèrent après quelques minutes.

« Regina ?... » Murmura Emma.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin comprendre... »

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Emma se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément et l'allongea sur le canapé. Les mains de la blonde parcourrait le corps de Regina avec envie et descendit ses baisers dans son cou. Elle remonta ensuite la robe de la brune et caressa ses cuises dénudées pendant que Regina s'accrochait à elle. Emma posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. La nuit allait être courte...

SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma se réveilla lentement. Elle avait fait un si beau rêve. Elle sentait encore le contact de ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. La blonde allait se lever quand elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Regina était bel et bien revenue.

Emma se retourna pour faire face à la brune. Celle-ci était réveillée et lui souriait tendrement.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée... »

« Toi aussi Emma... » La brune se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

Elles passèrent toute la matinée au lit, à se câliner.

_L'Amour est vraiment la plus grande forme de magie au monde._

**Voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de cette fanfiction. On remercie encore l'auteur pour sa gentillesse. N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis, ça compte beaucoup pour nous. **

**On vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
